


Coming Out

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: Zagene: Life and Love [5]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanging Out, M/M, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: Coming out to about sexuality is hard, but what about telling someone your feelings without knowing hos they feel?





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is really rushed and bad.

“Zach….. I need some advice,” Zach wheeled over across to Eugene’s desk, they were the only people left in the office. 

“What is it?”

“I finally got a match on Tinder,” Zach cheered, but for how great this was Eugene didn’t seem excited. “He’s really cute..” his voice trailed off.

“There’s a but I assume,” 

“I may or may not have had a one night stand with his sister a month ago,” Zach let out a small laugh. Gosh, his laugh is so cute. “Yeah I know right,” now he was trying to not laugh. Zach’s laugh was contagious despite how not funny something was, Eugene liked it. Eugene likes a lot of things about Zach, but Zach, even after so many years, had still not admitted his sexuality, so he stuck to looking hopelessly through Tinder. 

“You’ll find someone eventually, someone who you didn’t have a sister you f—-ed,” 

“That would be nice,” he chuckled letting himself relax in his chair. “But that would mean limiting the number of times I go to the bar, so…” 

“Not gonna happen,” Zach laughed. “Speaking of which, I’ve got nothing to do tomorrow, and it’s Friday so should we go to a bar,”

“When have I ever turned down a chance to get drunk,” Eugene smiles, Zach smiled back. They, being the two single guys, hung out a lot more than people think. This is normal Eugene told himself, You’re thinking of this the wrong way. It was like they always do. 

—————

“You ready to get insanely drunk?” Eugene asked getting into Zach’s car. 

“You know I don’t drink that much, but you can have fun with your hangover tomorrow,” Zach said.

The drive was normal they talked about normal things. Eugene realized how much he let himself fall for Zach. The way he talks and pauses to make sure you listening. The way his hands grip the wheel. The way she always has a smile on his smile. Zach was so perfect. When they arrived Zach parked quickly but Eugene realized that neither of them got out of the car. 

“Eugene,” he turned to him.

“Zach, listen, I really like you. As a friend and as more, I know you may not feel the same,” He pauses and tries to slow down the rapid pace of his voice, “but I feel like I need to just get it out. My therapist tells me I need to be open about my feelings,”

The silence was deafening. 

“Eugene,” Eugene tried to look away but Zach grabbed his face so they looked each other in the eyes. “Why do you think I asked you to the bar?” Another pause, “Of course I like you, I’m surprised it took me this long to tell you,” Eugene smile was so wide. They sat there for a long time looking into each other's eyes. Eugene grabbed his hand and pulled him in closer...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you imagine what happens next because that's the little sh-- I am.


End file.
